


A Christmas Miracle

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [119]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Dimension Travel, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mentioned Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, New Orleans, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Leonard McCoy, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Things have been good for those in New Orleans, but they're about to get even better one Christmas Eve...





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So here it is, what will be the very last story in the series chronologically. I've left the game and I don't know if it's still running, but as of the story before this one it's going AU and I'm going to use up the rest of the prompts I've been commissioned with and fill in blanks. But I figured...why not have a happy ending for these people who have been through so damn much and are settled in their new homes? So I hope **sideofrawr** approves.
> 
> Prompts used include " _nakama (n: a good friend/someone that you love in a non-romantic way, who is like your family)_ " (suggested by **Dreamin** ) and " _Santa’s naughty list_ " from the Christmas in July prompts.

It wasn’t as though he had done all the work setting up for Christmas, but he was _exhausted_. Gifts for Livvy and James, gifts for the twins, gifts for Desiree and Zoe...all of them sat under the tree, perfectly wrapped with a doctor’s precise hand. He couldn’t believe this was another Christmas season the twins had gone through; the way the festivities had gone, he would have sworn it was their first. But he didn’t know why, but this year was special.

Maybe it was the fact that after the last huge exodus, no one else had left in...well, nearly an entire year. Almost two, come to think of it. All the people who had been there last Christmas were still in New Orleans, along with a few additions. Jim had knocked Rose up _again_ , much to everyone’s surprise, and joining their brood of the six children they knew about was another son. Zoe was expecting, too, so he and Molly were getting at least one more grand-kid to spoil along with Desiree. 

Life was good, he decided. Better than he’d expected considering how they all got smashed together in various universes.

He laid his head down in Molly’s lap and looked up at her. She had her reading glasses perched on her nose and her hair up in a sloppy bun and he had to admit, there were times he missed her as a brunette but when she’d seen her facetwin with blonde hair she’d lit up and decided to go for it. There had been a spa weekend in Baton Rouge for a ton of the ladies but they all came back looking prettier than ever.

None, however, as pretty as his wife.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, causing her to grin and blush. All these years later and he still managed to pull a blush out of her.

All these years later and he was the luckiest man in a million different universes.

She moved her book aside and leaned down, kissing his nose. “And you’re still as handsome as ever,” she said, smiling wider when she straightened back into a sitting position. “But there are still more presents to wrap.”

He groaned. “Can’t we just tell Jim’s kids they’re on Santa’s naughty list?”

“We absolutely cannot, because I already know you’ve wrapped Kenzi’s gift. I didn’t see that lab coat with her name embroidered on it anywhere.” She tapped his nose this time with her finger. “You’re just happy she gets to do her residency in a few months.”

“Well, cooperating with the program has been beneficial to the clinic in multiple ways, but I want to work with my niece,” he said.

“I know.” She moved her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. “Are you happy?”

“More than I have been in a long time,” he said. “Are you?”

“I miss home, and I miss my friends, but I’m happy,” she said. “Do you miss your friends who aren’t here?”

“Like Spock and Chekov?” Molly nodded. “I do, but...I don’t. It’s been so long since he left. But everyone else is here, so...”

“I understand,” she said.

He was going to respond when there was a knock on the door. It was late, and they hadn’t expected anyone else to come back to the cabin until the morning when they were going to have a big breakfast courtesy of Molly, then off to Jim’s for the annual party. He got up and gave her a quizzical look as she joined him, getting up to go to the door.

Jim was standing there, the gray flecking his beard mixed with the falling snow. “You know my house is basically a way station for lost souls, but we’re out of rooms,” he said with a grin. “Since you’ve got the magic cabin, figured you could make some room for most of the arrivals.”

“Most of…? Jim, what the hell are you talking about?” McCoy asked, his frown deepening.

“Check your watches.”

Both he and Molly looked down at their wrists and saw they were off. Molly’s eyes got wide. “I don’t want to go back!”

“I don’t think you can, at least not according to our friends in charge of the tech,” Jim said. “We got an influx of people popping up all over NOLA. Old friends...and new.”

He looked behind Jim but Molly spotted the guests first. “Mary! John! Rosie!” she said, and then her eyes widened more. “GREG! SHERLOCK!” She ran out of the cabin and he watched as his wife was surrounded by her friends, giving hugs and kisses as even more people piled out of Rose’s car.

“Looks like we got one last Christmas wish before the universe decided we’d done enough good to get our happy endings,” Jim said, turning to watch Molly hold a much bigger Rosie than had left all that time ago, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “Spock, Chekov, my folks...they’re all at my place. Carol’s here too, though she doesn’t remember anything from before. And Jaylah...you’ll actually get to meet her instead of just having the memories. Rose’s friends showed up, too, and we’ve got four to five in a room right now.”

“What about the others?” Leonard asked, trying to take it in.

“Star Wars house is actually full. Not sure how Livvy is going to react to Finn being back, but he’s here with Rey and Poe and everyone else who was here before. Martin’s back, Armand and Allison, Danny and Clara, the Marvel crew...I get the feeling my place is going to be packed tomorrow.”

“Zane? Daisy?” Molly asked from the side, and they realized that the whole group had come up.

“They’re here with _all_ their girls,” Jim said with a grin. “Daisy’s taking it better this time. They’re staying at Phil’s bunker right now. Zoe and Jackson and his daughter are back, so they went to Zane’s old house.”

“Good thing you bought it,” Leonard said as wailing could be heard inside the cabin. “Molly, should we do introductions?”

“Yeah,” Molly said, a wide smile on her face. “They can meet the twins tonight and James and Livvy tomorrow.” She moved to Leonard and kissed him softly before pulling back. “Rather nice we got a Christmas miracle, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I think it is,” he said, a matching smile on his own face. “Go get the kids. We have to fix up the cabin but...”

“But it will be worth it,” she said. “Come on in. Sherlock, don’t argue with me about my use of magic. It’s a rather long explanation.”

Leonard and Jim parted to let everyone in, waiting for Rose to give Jim a pretty exuberant kiss before she shut the door on the two men. Jim grinned over at McCoy. “Never expected this, did you?”

“Not in a million years,” McCoy admitted. “But it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

“Definitely,” Jim said, reaching over to clap his shoulder. “You got any eggnog?”

“With or without rum?” McCoy asked with a smirk.

“With.”

“Got a babysitter for your hellions?”

Jim waggled his fingers. “Teleportation. We can pick up the cars tomorrow.”

“Good point.” McCoy looked over at him. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas, Bones.”


End file.
